The present invention relates to a tool for lifting and rolling, for removal, ordinary roofing shingles which have been nailed on roofs.
Tools for removing shingles from roofs have been known. Typical of such devices are those described and illustrated in Canadian Patents Nos. 83,883 of Mitchell dated Nov. 10, 1903, 449,745 of Gustowski issued Jul. 13, 1948 and 949,313 of Crispino dated Jun. 18, 1974. Such devices conventionally have a handle and a blade, the blade being provided with forwardly extending teeth.
Also of background interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,111 of England issued Apr. 1, 1969 which describes and illustrates a hand tool in which the handle is parallel to, but offset from, the blade to facilitate the use of the tool for lifting a load of material, shovelling or digging.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative construction of shingle lifting tool which will facilitate the lifting and rolling of ordinary roofing shingles.